Bleach: Dirge of the Cross Breed
by A Writing Mood
Summary: Vahn can't remember anything. All he knows is his name, and that he was awoke with a sword laying near him. The Kurosaki family found him and brought him into their home willingly, and he became a part of the family. One year later, Rukia arrives in the human world. Who is Vahn? And how will he effect the events of Bleach? Read to find out!


***Author's Note: Alright! My first non Mar related story. I've wanted to do Bleach for a long time now, and I've already got a hell of an idea for who the OC here will be. As with Tail of Mar, this story will have a third person past tense method of recounting the story, as it seems to work with me. Ah, yes, one more thing. While Rukia can still separate from her body, despite having her powers taken away at the start of Bleach, she does not come out as a Shinigami. Just, regular old Rukia in the form of a soul without a chain.

Ichigo was never a typical teenager. He was always quiet, slightly withdrawn, and had a really short fuse. He did however, have an undying loyalty to those he loved. Oh yes, and he could see ghosts, that might be an important detail. Hell, he wasn't the only one. I could too. I wasn't related to the Kurosaki family by blood, but they took me in when I had no

where else to go, when I could not remember who I was or where I came from. I just simply...appeared one day. I quickly grew fond of all of them, and they of me. It's been nearly a year since then.

Yuzu was the youngest in the household, and one of my new little sisters. She was a royal goof, innocent to a fault. I liked that though, made me smile on some pretty tough days.

Karin was older then Yuzu, but younger then Ichigo and I. She was overall very cold, and acted alot like her brother now that I think about it.

Isshin? Or, father as I have grown accustomed to calling him, is a royal goof as well; it's quite easy to see where Yuzu got it from. He runs our family clinic, and under all his general goofiness, he's a serious, caring person. I feel a strange...aura about him. Almost a kind of invisible power. I just dismiss it as the mark of a man well traveled.

Ichigo's mom? We don't talk about her often, so I don't know too much about her. They brought me along to visit her grave, an apparent annual event for them. I felt out of place, but I payed my respects never the less.

Me? I was around Ichigo's age, with only two months youth separating him from me. I was about his height, with ash black hair that I wore naturally, and my body was nearly the same build. My name is one of the precious few things I kept with me, along with the clothes on my back, and a longsword, just short of my height in length. This blade, I feel a weird attachment to it, like if it was givin to me by a distant, forgotten friend. I can never bring myself to throw it away, and I certainly seemed to care for it, there's not a chip on the blade.

Ah yes, but my name. My name is Vahn. Vahn Kurosaki.

It all started that faithful day, when Ichigo discovered that black clad woman in his room, waiting for him.

I heard some noise from my big brother's room, and it sounded like a struggle. Instinctively, I grabbed and drew my blade, then burst into Ichigo's room, shattering the hinges as I did.

The woman looked up to me, away from some weird formation on the ground around my brother, which appeared to be binding him.

"You? No, it can't be!" she yelled.

"Lady, I have no damn how you know me, or what you're doing here, but I suggest you leave. I hate, HATE having to fight women!"

"Sir, you don't understand! I'm a Soul Re-" before she could finish, a loud roar was heard from downstairs, grabbing all of our attentions.

"Wait, you two heard that too?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, it was clear as day, now get the hell out!" I answered

"I'm not your enemy, come with me." I felt like I could trust her when she said this, like I knew she was a good person.

"Let him go first, or you can forget about it."

"Fine." she said, releasing her control on my brother.

We ran downstairs, with Ichigo hot on our tail, to be greeted by an otherworldly monster. It was closing in on an

unconscious Yuzu and Karin.

"Hell no!" was all I could get out before I was charging at the thing, sword at the ready. I cut it deeply, but it ignored the pain and swatted me aside, slamming me into a wall, and sending my sword into the roof, sticking it there. From there, I could only watch as Ichigo tried to fight it, unarmed, to no avail.

The woman managed to wound it with a sword, just as I had, and she said something about "This thing choosing this house as its target because of the high level of spiritual power here."

My brother blamed himself, and tried to engage the beast once more. It swung at him, and for a moment, I thought it was going to be the end of my brother, until the woman jumped in front of him, taking the hit.

Right there is where I started trusting the woman completely. That thing could very easily have killed her from my view.

I forced myself to my feet, and grabbed my sword out of the roof.

I heard the woman talking to my brother, saying that he would have to take her role temporarily as a Soul Reaper. I even heard her introduce herself. Rukia Kuchiki.

That name...it felt familiar. But I would figure that out later. I looked over to see my brother get stabbed by

Rukia, then a flash of light. When it faded, my brother stood tall in the same black robes that Rukia was wearing. In addition, he had a very large sword.

He fought the beast, with him having the clear advantage. I decided to jump into the fray, and we took down the monster with a simultaneous neck strike, decapitating the thing. After it was dead, it just faded away, as if it never existed.

That seemed to be it for both of us however, as we both keeled over unconscious.

I woke up in my bed, and walked around the top floor of the house, looking for Rukia. I found nothing but my sleeping big brother; my sword sheathed and leaned against my bed, a massive headache, and a severe lack of property damage downstairs. She must have fixed it.

Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep on the couch, they looked so cute when they were sleeping, and it brought a smile to my face. They were unharmed, and that was a good sign. I finished inspecting them just as Ichigo came down the stairs, likely wondering the same things I was. I pressed a finger to my lips to show him that we needed quiet, and then I lead him out the front door to talk.

"Vahn, did you have a weird dream last night? About a black dressed woman who came here and a monster on our street?"

"I don't think that was a dream, Ichigo."

"I knew it!...Hang on, you were hit by the thing, do you have a bruise? Or a wound or scar?"

"I checked this morning. Nothing."

"How can that be? I saw you bleeding!"

"I know, I'm still wondering that myself. Either way, let's worry about that after school, thinking on it now would only frustrate us."

"True, let's go."

As we walked to school, our thoughts swam around the events of the night before, and we kept bouncing thoughts off of each other until we arrived. We ended up being rather early, and we just hung out in the hall. We figured that talking about the night before might worry someone if they caught something out of context, so we dropped it for the moment.

Shortly after we arrived, an old familiar face showed herself.

"Morning Orihime!" my brother and I said to her.

Inoue Orihime was a pure hearted girl, in the very purest sense of the word. The poor girl was living on her own since her brother passed away, and her parents were apparently bad people, so she couldn't rely on them, if she even knew them. Her brother risked life, limb, and his own ties to his parents to make sure Orihime's life would be as normal as possible. I find it to be a great shame that he died so young; I would have loved to meet the man.

Orihime herself was just under Ichigo's height, and had beautiful long orange hair, almost the same colour as my brothers. She had a rather large bust, not that I pay much attention to it anyway. I respect her far too much to see her in that light, and plus she is rather enamored with my brother. She's confided in me more then once about her plans to get together with him. Unfortunately for her, they never really go the way she wants them too, and she has forbidden me from outright telling Ichigo. It's something SHE has to do, apparently. Yet, despite all this, she still manages to keep a relentlessly cheery attitude. It's admirable, really.

"Good morning! Ichigo! Vahn!"

She caught up to us and we talked the time away, right until another good friend of ours found us.

"Hm, I guess I wasn't the only one who was early today." Chad said.

Chad was a big man, Mexican in descent. He didn't talk very much, but it was plain for all to see he was a man of extreme honor. His uncle shaped him into the man he is now, supposedly even once shielding him from some angry thugs with weapons. I didn't know much about Chad, just what came out here and there. I didn't even know where or how he lived, honestly.

I DO know, however, that Chad was the target of a murder plot once, and Ichigo ended up putting all six of the bastards in the hospital to save him. They had been great friends since then.

We all talked until the bell rung and we shifted to our class. Luckily, Ichigo and I had the same schedule due to a special deal we struck with the principal when I arrived, and Chad and Orihime were in the same classes as well. There was no record of me in the school system, which was odd, considering I know everything the teachers preach to us. The principal decided it would be best for me to be around someone I know and trust and I agreed, so my schedule was matched to my big brother's.

We met Keigo just outside of our class; Keigo being another one of Ichigo's friends. All I can really say about him is overly energetic pervert. I've had to knock him to the floor more than once for making comments about various girls in our class in my presence. As it turns out, this was a rather popular move, and it got me noticed by a lot of decent women. I didn't go out with any though, it felt wrong whenever they brought it up, and so I figured there was some reason in the back of my head that was telling me not to. I know I WANTED to on more then one occasion though.

We opened the door, and the sight we found nearly made me scream, and Ichigo became hysterical. Rukia was standing there, in our school uniform! She was talking to some girls, but when she noticed us, she smiled and jogged over to us, then introduced herself and held out her hand! If we hadn't noticed the writing that read "Say anything and I'll kill you" on her hand, we would have probably lost it there.

We kept our heads through a very awkward day, and once the final bell rang, we pulled Rukia aside and asked her what the hell was going on.

Rukia explained that she was a Shinigami, a being meant to oversee the balance of souls in the human world, and destroy Hollows that seek to unravel it. Apparently, the creature that ransacked us the night before was one such thing. Rukia claimed she couldn't return to the Spirit World because her powers were currently with Ichigo, and would take time to return.

After she was done, she asked my brother to help her until her powers returned, and extended her hand in the manor a businessman would to another. As my brother was thinking, Rukia's head shot to the side, and she beckoned for us to follow. We ran as fast as we could to a nearby park, where we found a Hollow preparing to attack a young girl, a chain hanging from her chest.

Before my brother could act, Rukia had put on a glove and hit him hard enough that he seemed to duplicate. I learned later that he actually had his soul knocked out, since Shinigami can only fight in spirit form, being dead and all.

Ichigo drew his sword and dashed for the four legged hollow, with me in hot pursuit. I may not have been a "Death God" per say, but I was at least in shape enough to hold the thing down if need be.

Ichigo slashed at it, but it dodged, averting its attention to us instead of the child. I yelled at her to run, and then got ready for the Hollow to attack.

It moved with surprising speed, and went to strike Ichigo, but he blocked it with his sword and threw the Hollow back. As it tried to recover, I ran with speed that surprised even myself, caught up to it, grabbed its head, and slammed it into the dirt.

I heard Rukia muttering, "Amazing...he hasn't lost any physical capabilities at all!"

I decided to ask later, for now, Hollow.

It jumped backwards and landed on its feet again, then opened its mouth. A red glow began emanating from it, and Rukia yelled for us to get out of there.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was distracted by Rukia, and the Hollow fired a beam at him in the opportunity created. I knew Ichigo wouldn't be able to fight if hit by that, and he was the armed one right now, so I jumped in the way and put up my hands.

While I took the hit, Ichigo got around beside the thing and took its head off, stopping the beam as well.

I fell to the ground, burnt horribly. Surprisingly though, I felt no pain.

Rukia was hysterical now, panicking at what she should do. My brother quickly joined in, and all was chaos until Rukia accidentally tapped me with that glove.

I found myself looking down at my charred body, with Ichigo and Rukia flailing around it. Then I realized, that's MY charred body! I began panicking as well, prompting both of them to look up to me.

I looked at my new body, and I was cloaked in the same robes that Ichigo wore now, and Rukia did before. My longsword was also adorned on my back in a beautiful sheath.

"You...were in a fake body the whole time?" Rukia asked.

"No idea what you're talking about, or what's going on right now. By all means, please clarify Rukia." I said back.

"Vahn...do you really not remember anything?"

"Sorry, but no. Though I do find myself trusting you easily, if that counts for anything."

Rukia put her hand to her chin and hummed lowly. "Well, that does make sense. We were good friends before you vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yeah, you kind of just disappeared one morning. No one knew where you went."

"No one from WHERE?"

"Soul Society of course."

Ichigo jumped in and said, "Hang on, are you saying Vahn is just like you? A Shinigami?"

"I am. He was a damn good one too. He had even mastered the art of Bankai, despite being a seventh ranked officer."

"Slow down, Bankai? Officer? Explain." I said

"Soul Society's Shinigami are divided into thirteen divisions, each with a different purpose. You were part of the eleventh division, the direct sword combat division."

"Direct Sword Combat? Well, that would certainly explain this guy." I said, pointing to my sword.

"This guy? Is he still talking to you?" Rukia asked, excited.

"Wait, what? Swords don't talk Rukia."

Rukia seemed disappointed, and hung her entire upper half low. "That is no ordinary sword; the sword you are using is a Zanpakto, a physical manifestation of your power. The bigger it is, the stronger you are. It's why I'm sticking around flame head here, his sword dwarfs mine, sadly."

"I'm standing right here." Ichigo said.

"I know." Rukia said. "Anyway, every sword has a spirit that was born from you; I'm told yours was rather interesting."

"Interesting?"

"A warrior monk, apparently."

"Interesting indeed. What was his name?"

"I can't tell you that. It is a hurdle a Shinigami must cross alone to reach Shikai, your swords true form. Unfortunately, you forgot your sword's name, and will have to re learn it. I recommend meditating with it nearby or in your hand."

"Fair enough, I'll try. Now, what is Bankai and what are we going to do about...well, me down there?"

"Bankai is the Zanpakto super state, where its power is multiplied by ten from Shikai, and its shape changes to fit the true nature of its wielder. That thing was a faux body you got...somehow. The only guy around here to sell that stuff would be Urahara. We could start there! Maybe we'll get some idea of what happened to you!"

"Sounds good, Rukia. First though, this. I'll handle...me." I said. "You just help the girl over yonder." I said, pointing to the girl we saved.

As I slumped my old body over my shoulder, I saw Rukia showing Ichigo how to perform a ritual. She tapped the girl on the forehead with the butt of Ichigo's sword, and the girl evaporated into thin air. "Soul Burial..." I whispered to myself, before shaking the thought out of my head. Did I just remember something? Ah well.

I used my new, more physically capable spirit body to carry my dead weight through back alleys out of town, then to a cliff nearby. I threw my body off and then made my way down and started a controlled fire to mask the burns on my former face and arms as sheer accident. Just to be sure, I singed the top of the cliff some too. It would look like a suicide, so no one would look into the death.

By the time I got back home, night had fallen. I assumed Ichigo covered for me and said that I spent the night at Orihime's place, as I frequently did. What? She is an absolute delight to be around. I checked in with Ichigo by climbing in through the window, and told him the job was done, and then asked about my body. Rukia claimed it would be ready the next day and that she would find me and bring me to get my new body. She then jumped to a roof, and then across the tops of a few nearby, and disappeared from sight.

Oh well. I needed some sleep anyway. As I was about to climb back down, then up to my window, I realized that Ichigo was back in his body. At least he was able to; I was worried you had to be dead without exception to wear those robes. Good to see I was wrong.

I layed down and set my sword aside, then started thinking. Ichigo could always see ghosts, and I could as well. Yet, no one else we know could ever see them. Believe me, we tried to get them to see, but we never had any success. I hypothesized that it was possible that Soul Society existed in another realm parallel to ours, with a barrier in between that only those with enough power can blur, cross, or even see between. Shinigami would obviously be such people, and likely more powerful Hollows. If that was true, and the evidence states that it is, I didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone except Ichigo. I smiled, going AWOL in my own house! That's something I'll have to remember.

Remember...right! Rukia wanted me to meditate, and try to reach my sword!

I sat up in my bed, and placed the blade across my crossed legs. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the sword, and began breathing slowly.

At first, there was nothing. Nothing but void and darkness. Suddenly, I heard a voice. An unclear voice, as if marred by static.

"...you, Va...? Ca...ear me?"

My eyes shot open and my concentration was broken. I heard that. I FELT that. There was another person inside me!

I closed my eyes again, but unfortunately, excitement clouded my focus. I did not hear the voice again that night. Knowing I was doomed to failure at the moment, I just layed back and held the blade up. I told it, "I'll get through to you, I swear. Please, wait for me."

I fell asleep shortly after I sheathed it and set it aside. My sleep, however, was far from sound. Strange visions invaded my sleep.

A woman...I couldn't see her entire face, just her smile, and everything below that. She was a real bombshell, to be sure. She was very fit, yet still feminine in every desirable place. Her skin was white, and her voice was truly girly.

"Vahn...are you sure about this?" The woman asked.

"More sure then anything in my life. I love you-..."

That was my voice. I didn't say that now, that was for sure. Was this a memory? If that's true, I just confessed love to someone, so at least I knew there WAS someone. I had to find her.

I saw myself hug the mystery woman, then kiss her deeply. I could tell from sheer body language that we cared deeply for each other, deeper then I had ever seen in those sappy movies that Yuzu always suckers me into watching so she has someone nearby when the tears start rolling. Oh well, I liked spending time with her anyways.

"What will happen if you fail?" she asked as we separated.

"Then you never knew me. Your safety is my number one priority, that's why I'm doing this,-..."

I couldn't hear the name again. I started to have a feeling that I wasn't supposed to remember yet.

"I know, but still. Even if they accept me, even if I can suppress this...basic urge, what then?"

"We'll figure it out then. I know you; you are the most caring person I have ever met. We will deal with that problem together! I'll fill the void myself if I need to!"

Void? Basic Urge? Oh good lord, did I fall in love with a serial killer? Oh fuck. Go figure that would be the type of woman I go for. At least she's "Caring" while she lops peoples heads off. Probably sends them back to their spouses gift wrapped...God, I'm a sick son of a bitch.

The woman jumped back into my arms and began crying.

As my dream began to fade, I heard her say, "Come back to me...promise me that."

The last thing I heard before I woke was my own voice, "I will. One way or another, I will, I promise."

I sat up slowly with a heavy mind. Who was this woman? Where was she? I knew right there, I needed to find her. If for nothing else, to hold up my promise. She obviously meant alot to me, if she was affecting me as she was. I can't even look at any woman with any intent to date at all, really. She must have been amazing...now I just needed to figure out who the devil she was, and what the devil I was talking about. I was obviously planning something big, but what?

I thought on it for a while, and I came to the conclusion that my sword may know! If his memory wasn't effected, he could fill me right in!

I calmed myself this time, knowing what excitement did last time, then brought the sword over my crossed legs once more.

I once again went into a focused trance, and reached out to my blade. I could hear him more clearly this time.

"..ahn? ...that you? ..lease, answ.. me!"

I reached out with my mind, and focused on a select few words. "I am here, please, come to me."

"Got you!" I heard him say, his voice now clear as day. A physical form manifested itself in my mind. A tall man, very muscular. Wearing a blue and white karate outfit, with blue eyes. His hair was spiked back, and brown in colour. I could barely believe this guy was part of me; he looked like he could break me in half.

"I...you...there really is a spirit in there after all..."

"I'm hurt Vahn! Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't."

"Cheer up! I'm messing with ya! I don't remember much either. The last thing I DO remember is taking one hell of a hit from an exceedingly powerful Hollow."

"You...don't remember? Damnit."

"Damnit?"

"Yeah. I was kind of hoping you could tell me who I became infatuated with."

"Sorry Vahn, I can't remember anything before that hit. I remember being a weapon spirit, born from your soul, I remember you, I remember my name, I remember how to hit Shikai, and I know what you do, but that's about it."

"Balls. I guess you ARE a part of me."

"Yeah. I guess it would make sense that my memory would be damaged too...Mar? Do you remember my name?"

"No, sorry. I was having trouble believing there was a spirit there, to be honest."

"Well, for telling the truth, I guess I can remind you JUST THIS ONCE! I'll even show you how to reach Shikai while I'm at it."

"...Well, I can tell I'm going to love having you around, let's hear it!"

"Right, my name is Gala. Got that? G-A-L-A, Gala. Now, to hit Shikai, call out my name while forcing your spiritual pressure into me."

"Spiritual pressure...Ah. I think I remember that. Ichigo gives off a strange aura when he's in his spirit form, and I can tell I give it off too. All I need to do is manipulate my own aura. I can do that."

"Wow, you didn't even remember that? Christ, that hollow must have hit us pretty damn hard."

"Without a doubt, but even though I know how I lost my memory now, some things don't make sense."

"Like?"

"My fake body, how did I end up in it? What the hell was a hollow of that power doing...wherever the heck I fought it? Most importantly, who is this woman?"

"Good questions, but I don't think we can answer any on our own. It would be best to set them aside."

"...Yeah. I guess you're right. It was good to meet you...again, Gala."

"Likewise Vahn! Now don't go forgetting me again!"

I opened my eyes and smiled at the blade, then slung it over my back and stood up. It was almost eight, and school would start soon. Hmm, school. I wonder if ghosts could call in sick?

I grabbed the phone in my room and called the school, then punched in our room number when told by the answering machine and got put through to our teacher. A bit of a hard ass, but a nice lady none the less. I told her I had sprained my ankle and needed to stay off of it for the day, and she understood quickly, without question. It wasn't like my grades were going to suffer from one day of absence. I hung up in a good mood, and then put the phone down. I guess I CAN manipulate objects in this world with my spirit body. Good to know.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled yell from across the hall, in my brother's room.

Sighing at whatever it was this time; I walked over to his room and opened the door, then closed it behind me. What I say proved to lighten my entire WEEK!

Rukia was on top of Ichigo on his bed, holding her hand to his mouth, and was explaining as quickly as she could how she didn't have a place to stay, and decided to stay in Ichigo's closest, since Ichigo owed her, having taken her powers and all.

They didn't even notice me come in until after I had inspected the closet, realizing there WAS a blanket and pillow in there, and started laughing uncontrollably.

Ichigo noticed me first and started waving his arms around like an idiot. He got Rukia's hand off of him and said, "Vahn! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

I stopped laughing just in time to get a look over to exactly HOW Rukia was on top of Ichigo, and it only caused me to laugh harder. The woman was mounted on his waist and was leaned forward to cover as much of Ichigo as she could!

Rukia then calmly turned to me and said, "Oh, good morning Vahn!" in a perfectly normal fashion.

Trying to hold back my laughter, I got the woman off of my brother, and got us all up, just as I started to hear footsteps thundering up the stairs.

Knowing what that heralded, I threw Rukia back into the closet and ducked into a corner of the room. I WAS still invisible to most people, so I figured I didn't have to hide.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIIIIGOOO!" shouted Isshin as he barged in and tried to drop kick Ichigo in the face. Luckily, my brother was used to this by now, (Sad, I know.) and was able to counter by taking Isshin to the ground single handed.

I tried not to laugh as they bickered, but a snicker escaped my mouth.

As they stood up and Isshin turned to leave, he took one last swing at Ichigo, just to see if he was still on guard, I figured. Ichigo easily deflected it, but when Isshin was leaving for real, he turned back and stared directly at me for just a moment. Ichigo was right in front of me, so I prayed he was actually looking at him, but I somehow knew better.

He left the room silently, drawing confusion to Ichigo and worry to me. Rukia burst from the closet shortly thereafter and called me an ass for not warning her first. I apologized and we headed off to school. It was only when we were halfway there that I realized, "Oh holy hell, I can't be seen right now."

Ichigo shrugged and told me to stick around anyway. No one outside of our group of three could see me, so why shouldn't I use that to my advantage?

Immediately, thoughts started popping into my head of various things I could get away with. I even briefly considered robbing a bank, but I quickly dismissed the idea. Nothing illegal, just jarring and perhaps hilarious.

The day went rather peacefully, despite the occasional floating object or strange noises. That, and the time that Tatsuki (A tomboy and black haired friend of Orihime) began floating.

After school, Rukia hit me over the head for being such an idiot all day, then took me to a small shop downtown after sending Ichigo home.

On the way there, we talked about the man I used to be. I was honorable, courageous, powerful, and ruthless. I found that last one disturbing, to say the least. Evidentially, when a large number of hollows were found, they would deploy only me and my captain, a man by the name of Zaraki Kenpachi, and my apparent mentor. We would crush the threat, and compete to see who could kill the most Hollows with the most brutality. Evidentially I won more then once when I decided to start breaking Hollows with my bare hands, completely disregarding Gala's existence.

I told her if that's the way I was, then I was glad I lost my memory. I had no desire to be that brutal again. Although, I did feel a tinge of excitement at the mention of the name "Kenpachi". I guess I liked the guy.

Rukia then told me of my Bankai, or what she could, after I permitted her to. I only did so when she mentioned it could take ten years for me to get to that level again. I told her to clam up about my Shikai though, since I could probably achieve it now if I wanted to. I had never used Bankai, apparently, and only a select few of my friends even knew I had achieved it. From what I told her, it apparently involved a mask, and a process I named "Embracing the true nature of a weapon". Why had I never used it? Heck if I know. Might be the reason I haven't used Shikai yet, no real good opportunity to. Or I might have just wanted to stay out of the spotlight, who knows?

Urahara wasn't there when we got there, and we ended up dealing with two of his assistants. A young boy and girl, both probably not over the age of ten. The girl didn't talk the entire time, and the boy was obviously full of himself, but I got my new body and slipped into it regardless. They had already dressed it as well, and my sword stayed with my spirit when I entered.

I thanked the two little ones, and then tapped Rukia on the shoulder to let her know I was ready to go. She was looking at some green capsules, whatever they may have been.

The next few months were rather mundane, occasional hollow attacks aside. The only things that happened worth note were when Orihime's brother showed up, hollowfied, and when Chad took on a cursed talking bird that killed its owners. Turns out that was the fault of a serial killer, who hollowfied and trapped one if his victims in the bird to torment him. I sent Orihime's brother to Soul Society, and Ichigo sent the killer to hell. I'm actually really glad I wasn't there when that gate opened; apparently it was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

Ichigo and I were introduced to the shopkeeper sometime after I got my body, and I asked him about my old body. Turns out, he didn't know anything either, he just found me unconscious in the road, gave me the fake body, then leaned me against a building across the street so I wouldn't freak out inside from being in an unfamiliar place and endanger the kids or the shop. Fair enough, but I told him, "That's fine and all, but why didn't you just restrain me?"

Urahara shrugged and said, "Didn't have any rope. Plus, you may have been more prone to lashing out if you were bound."

I couldn't argue with that logic, and we left it off on good terms. On the way home, however, I had a rather strange thing happened to me.

Rukia went ahead, something about a Hollow and Ichigo needing more practice, so I ended up walking home alone. On the way, however, a black cat started following me.

The little thing was so cute that I couldn't help but stop and pet it. It was regular cat, with eyes as gold as gold itself.

I took a seat on the sidewalk with my feet dangling into the bicycle lane and got the little guy to hop up into my lap, then started scratching him behind the ears.

Evidentially, I was good at what I was doing, because after a few moments, the cat said, "Oh god, don't stop!" In perfect English. In a man's voice.

I picked the fellow up and held him at eye level to me, and he seemed to have realized his mistake, instead saying "Meow?" after an awkward moment of silence.

I just snickered and said, "You know, you don't have to hide your nature around me, I know full well what you are."

"YOU DO?" The cat yelled nervously, in a much more feminine voice.

"Calm down little one, I know you're a spirit, it's not that hard to figure out. Also, you did a marvelous job of disguising your voice."

Seemingly embarrassed, the cat just shrugged it off and kept talking like a woman, "How so?"

"Cats don't talk. That's common sense. Though you do make an adorable little thing."

"Thank you...I think."

"Ha. Anyway, why were you following me?"

"I thought I recognized you. Is your name Vahn by chance?"

I blinked a few times, astounded that I apparently knew a cat spirit, and then said, "Uhh, yeah. It just so happens it is."

"I knew it! I knew it felt like you'd petted me before! Do you remember me?"

"Sadly no. Don't take it personal though, I have amnesia."

"Amnesia? Dreadful!...Hmmm, want to know something about yourself?"

"Why not? Hit me."

"Animals loved you. It's how you met me, actually. I was in this form in a park one day and I happened upon you feeding some stray cats. I was hungry and on the run myself, and so I joined in."

"Hang on, THIS form? On the run?"

"Stories for another time. I never told you why I was there in the first place, but you have seen me as I was born before."

"Well, it will be fun to find out again then. But, tell me if I guess this right. Were you about my height, maybe a little shorter, with white skin and the voice of an excited school girl?"

"Sorry Vahn, you lost me at white skin. I'm actually pretty dark."

"Ah well, it couldn't have been that easy."

"What?"

"I remember a woman. I was obviously head over heels with her, and I valued her more than life itself. I can't seem to remember her face, yet every night, I have this same recurring dream. This same repressed memory. Yet, I can never see her face. Everything below her lips is visible, yet her face is shrouded. I can't even see what colour her hair is."

"What was she wearing?" the cat asked, receiving a strange look from me in reply. "What? It may help you identify her!"

"White. She wore a white full body robe."

"Hmm. Those are rather popular in the Spirit World. I guess that won't help."

"Damn! Thanks for trying though miss."

"Yoruichi. Pleasure to meet you...again, Vahn."

"Same to you Yoruichi. Now, you may want to get a move on, a guy talking to a cat is alright, but when the cat talks back, people get weirded out."

Yoruichi laughed, and then trotted off down the street. I smiled at meeting yet another old friend, but not four seconds after I stood up, a Hollow came barreling down the street at me, Ichigo and Rukia in hot pursuit.

Acting on what must have been sheer muscle memory, I darted out of my fake body, drew my sword, and brought it sideways through the Hollow's mouth; clean through to the other side, bisecting it.

I stood up, mildly stunned at what I just did, as the Hollow faded away.

I sheathed Gala, and Ichigo ran up to me and said, "Not going to lie, that was pretty bad ass."

Rukia followed and said, "Yeah! That's a move I've ever only seen one other person pull off!"

"Let me guess." I started. "Kenpachi?"

"Bingo!" Rukia said.

I laughed, then said, "Even though my mind can't recall, my body still remembers. A good thing to know. I just wish Kenpachi was there when I was getting my ass kicked by that first Hollow!"

After a laugh and retrieving both my body and Ichigo's, we returned home and rested for the day.

The day before Rukia and I were going to Uruahara's to pick up a fake soul for Ichigo's body when he was in Shinigami form, I offered her my bed. It was rather large, and most certainly more comfortable then a closet, yet she didn't take my invitation to sleep with a bunched up blanket between us. Weird lady, but I guess she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

I eventually just got fed up with the thick head she was using, and decided the only way to beat her would to be thicker headed. So I got home before her that night and climbed into the closet myself, and left a note above my head reading, "Now you HAVE to use mine! Ha!"

I was asleep by the time they got home, but apparently Rukia tried to wake me up and get me out while Ichigo couldn't stop laughing. Good thing Yuzu was at a friends, I just fell asleep in spirit form in her room, despite the look of the room not agreeing with me. Too much pink and innocence, bleh.

The next morning, I woke up early and got back into my body, then snuck out and walked over to my room. There lay Rukia, sound asleep. I smiled and pulled the blankets back onto her, then walked out. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard a quiet "Thank you" come from the room.

I smiled as I closed the door, and thought to myself, "God, she's cute when she's asleep. I could see myself having a daughter like her...Wow. Now I feel old."

Now that I thought about it, Rukia said Bankai takes ten years to achieve, and I doubt they would have let me in at 5. I'll have to ask Rukia later. On top of that, I found myself wondering how I died in the first place. Ah well, all things that would be answered with time.

I got some shut eye on the couch before everyone woke up. Rukia didn't come downstairs, so I assume she took off through the window and was going to wait for us at the shop. It was a Saturday, so school wasn't in session.

I greeted Ichigo as I walked back up the stairs toward my room, then went to my closet and opened it to grab some fresh clothes. Sure enough, Rukia's fake body fell out and slung itself over my shoulder instead. I snickered and set it back inside, laying down this time, and put a pillow behind its head. Didn't want her to get stiff when she came back, after all.

I smiled at her peaceful face. She really did look adorable when stress was not a factor. Not thinking, I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, like I had before when tucking in Yuzu when she was scared by bad thunderstorms, then closed the closet and realized, I just kissed a dead fucking body. I washed out my mouth and jumped out the window, trying not to vomit at the sheer prospect.

Rukia was waiting for me, trying desperately not to laugh, and I just scowled and said "Get bent." as we proceeded to Urahara's shop.

We bought a small green pill from the lazy shopkeeper, then thanked him and headed out. Apparently it was the last "Soul Candy" he had.

We made our way back home and caught Ichigo walking down the street, and asked him to take the pill. When he refused, saying, "I'd rather be the only soul in my body." We forced him. I held him down and Rukia force fed him it, separating his body and soul.

The fake soul immediately looked over itself, clearly excited at its new body, and then smiled, and with a show of leg power I had never seen any human perform before, he jumped away to a nearby roof, and then started darting away from us. Ichigo was absolutely dumbfounded, and Rukia couldn't even speak. Heck, even I was stunned beyond words. That thing just jumped a two story building like it was nothing!

It hit us all at the same time, "That thing just stole Ichigo's body and took it for a joy ride!"

Panicking, we all ran after it, chasing its trail all the way to school.

We found him in our classroom, talking with various girls, once going after Orihime's chest, and subsequently getting pinned on a desk by Tatsuki. Then he did about the stupidest thing I had ever seen. He stole a kiss from Tatsuki! He only got her cheek, but still! Tatsuki would have beaten him stupid if he didn't scram after the first punch!

As we chased him through the halls, I told Ichigo the painful truth. "Bro, you're going to be sore tomorrow."

Ichigo shot me a look of pure murder in response, prompting me to say, "Too soon. Got it." Rukia certainly found it funny anyway.

The fake soul was very agile however, and we quickly lost its trail. Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, Rukia received notification that there was a Hollow in the area!

Ichigo sighed. He knew duty had to come first. We would pick up the trail after the Hollow was dead.

We ran to the Hollow's location, a nearby playground, and found Ichigo's body already there, fighting admirably. I discarded my fake body and ran in with Ichigo, telling the fake soul, "Get out of here! That's rented property you're using!"

The fake soul agreed, and ran to get to Rukia on the sidelines while we dealt with the Hollow.

As we were fighting, I took notice of something on this Hollow. Something I had seen on other Hollows as well. A hole, round and clear through. I was able to see the fence behind the Hollow clean through him. When I asked Ichigo while we were deflecting its blows, (Yes, we were just THAT focused. The thing couldn't hold a candle to both of us.) he replied that he had noticed too, but had no idea why they were like that. We decided to ask Rukia after the Hollow was dead.

The Hollow saw that we were toying with it, and jumped backwards, firing up that red beam attack that toasted my body before.

"A Cero! Look out you two!" I heard a male yell from behind us. Probably the fake soul.

I could tell immediately that this beam was weaker then the last, so I simply held out my right hand, while I balanced my sword on my left shoulder. Ichigo jumped out of the way as the beam fired, and yelled at me when he noticed that I hadn't done the same.

Primal instinct took over, beyond the gap in my memory. The beam hit my hand, yet it didn't penetrate. It didn't burn, and it didn't harm me. Instead, I threw it skyward and felt my adrenaline surge.

I shouted to the sky and all my witnesses, "I FEEL IT! FUSE! GALA!"

A ring of white energy surrounded me and spiraled as my weapon shattered into golden pieces, then began reforming on my still raised right hand and arm.

The pieces didn't stop until they had enveloped my entire right arm, then they shone brightly, and faded accordingly.

What was left was a red guard fused with my arm, with green jewels in the elbow and on the back of the hand. Two large white spikes extended from either side of the elbow, and another extended from the top of the wrist, yet not far enough that a punch would be lethal, or in fact even piercing. It was there more or less for show. The entire guard was made of an otherworldly metal that seemed to breathe with me.

"B-Brother?" Ichigo called out to me.

I found that I was laughing. Maniacally, I might add. I stopped myself and looked to the Hollow, who showed no fear. I felt a need. I needed to see it feel fear!

"What can he do with that!" I heard the fake soul yell, "That's not even a weapon!"

"Just watch." I heard Rukia say.

I dashed at the Hollow, smiling like a lunatic, teeth bared. With one swing of my arm, fire erupted in its path. It didn't stop where I struck, however. The fire kept traveling in an arc, clean into a nearby building. The destruction it caused was glorious, nearly leveling the entire building. Luckily, I found out later it was condemned anyway.

I turned back to the Hollow, teeth still bared. It saw what I did, and I can tell I threw it for a loop. I brought my hand back toward it, and struck it straight on the head, plunging the wrist spike into its mask as it took a swipe at me. It hit and injured my leg, but I didn't even notice. I just withdrew and kept punching away, burning the very air as I did so. Every swing generated fire, even with my free hand, and I quickly learned how to control the fire waves so they wouldn't break anything else.

In total, I was struck by the Hollow four times, the last nearly broke my leg, and yet I just didn't feel it. That, or I didn't care. I was in a complete blood rage.

The Hollow was scared now, that much was easy to see. It backed away as I advanced, and every swing I made was a desperate scramble to avoid it.

I soon found the desire to KILL the Hollow instead, having shown it fear. I held my hand out from instinct, and a large curved blade formed from the spike on my wrist, extending to the length of my arm.

I felt memories flooding back. Memories of this weapon, and people I had fought with it. I put them aside, however, and just focused on my kill.

"Time to die, beast." I said coldly as I ran to it and swung, locking my new blade with its claws. It was doing its very best to try and hold me back, but I would have none of it. With a single arm, I pushed downward, cutting through the Hollow slowly. Through flesh and bones, I cut through them like tissue paper until I had bisected this one as well.

I let out a roar of accumulated rage at my victory, then limped back over to my body and settled back in, receiving praise from everyone there as I did, Gala included. Evidentially, the shock of the incident wore off for them when I only attacked the Hollow. Good thing too, I hate having to convince my friends I'm not a monster…hang on, I've never had to do that here…Oh, holy hell. I guess I've done this before! Ha!

As I stood up, the memories flooded back. A lot of people I don't recognize right now fought that blade of mine. Among them, the two that stood out the most were a large man with spiked back black hair, an eye patch, and various scars, and the woman I keep seeing in my dreams. I…fought her? Hmm…Maybe we were rivals in Soul Societies that grew to be something more!...Gah! Yuzu is rubbing off on me!

Either way, my questions will be answered when I find her. Though, I AM looking forward to it even more now. What can I say? Yuzu made me a total sap for any love story, and living one would be a dream come true. I decided to tell Yuzu about this, she'd be thrilled! I also decided to leave out the fact that I'm apparently someone who can be called Death Incarnate. That would be a mood killer.

Rukia walked toward me with the fake soul in Ichigo's body, while Ichigo himself ran to me. Rukia and Ichigo put their hands on my shoulders, one shoulder per person and smiled at me proudly.

After a brief conversation consisting of mainly, "Warn us before you go knocking down buildings again." And "Good to see you getting back to your old self, just remember to cut back on the battle sadism." We walked home with the fake soul.

On the way, Rukia explained to us that all Hollows have holes in their bodies, symbolizing the heart they lost when they Hollowfied. She also went on to say that the change is purely symbolic as far as emotions effected go. Hollows are just as human as any other person, but due to Hollow urges, they either feed or die. Their food of choice? Souls. In turn, if a Hollow eats a human soul, that soul also Hollowfies. It's a horrifying process without end, and it is why sins for Hollows are forgiven. Any sins committed during life however, those will still get you dragged into hell.

She also explained that our friend was likely a Mod Soul, a special fake soul that specialized as a Hollow fighter, of which he confirmed. Mod Souls were apparently discontinued because they could never use Zanpakto, being artificial souls and all, and this impacted their combat effectiveness immensely. Ichigo in turn, named him Kon, to which he seemed to like. When we got home, Rukia knocked the Mod Soul out of Ichigo's body and gave it to Ichigo, telling him to put it in a place it wouldn't be lost. He in turn placed it in a stuffed Lion he found, earning extreme scolding from Kon. Ichigo said that he could walk around freely in that body, so long as no one caught him. No one would suspect the stuffed animal after all!

No one could argue with him there, and Ichigo picked Kon up onto his reclaimed shoulder for a while as we talked and laughed, and just generally enjoyed ourselves.

It was soon time for us to go to bed, however. Since Ichigo and I missed school today, we would have to face our teacher's wrath tomorrow, and believe me, she was SCARY when she got angry, and nothing cheesed her off more then AWOL students.

To my surprise, Rukia came with me to my room, and I remembered that her body was still in my closet. I shrugged and opened the door for her like a gentleman and let her through, then jumped over my bed to do the same for my closet.

Rukia climbed back into her body and hugged me, thanking me for taking care of her, body and soul. Literally.

I replied with modesty and then crawled into bed. When Rukia followed me, I started to set up a sheet between us as a divider, but she stopped me and said it wasn't needed, and that she trusts me.

I smiled and ruffled her hair before turning over and closing my eyes.

Once I heard Rukia's breathing switch to that of a sleeping persons, I released myself from my fake body and took a look at my leg.

It had already begun healing, and the gashes were much shallower then they were a mere few hours ago. It made me happy that I could heal so quickly; yet, I knew there was one injury I could never heal. I looked to Rukia, who was still sleeping away, ever so quietly, then smiled.

As I stood up, I whispered, "I'm glad I met you. Twice." Before walking to the bathroom and taking off the top half of my robe.

I stared at the wound, and then closed my eyes, hoping it would be gone when I opened them again. However, it was still there, clear as day. The hole, the massive hole over my right pectoral was still there, reaching all the way through me, so I could see the back of the bathroom through myself.

"Am I…a Hollow?" I asked myself.

"That answer is complicated" I heard a woman say from the door.

My eyes widened in shock and horror as I saw who it was. "Rukia!"


End file.
